Star Trek Bajoran
Name: Bajoran Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D / 4D Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 - 2.0 m Weight: 30 - 120 kg Life Span: Approximately 100 years Special Abilities: *'Courageous': Bajorans are more courageous in all aspects of their lives. Bajorans start with Ten extra Character Points. *'Species Enemy: Cardassians': Bajorans have a distinct dislike of all Cardassians. This is reflected in their Social interactions. Bajorans receive a -2D to all Social skill rolls involving Cardassians. Description PERSONALITY: Most Bajorans are peaceful, contemplative people who simply wish to live in peace with their neighbors. The Cardassian occupation, however, turned many Bajorans into ruthless, passionate soldiers willing to do anything to protect their homeworld from threats to its independence and security. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Bajorans possess the same average height, weight, and variations in skin tone and hair color as Humans. The only outward physical difference is a series of vertical ridges along the bridge of the nose. They prefer loose-fitting clothes in a variety of earth tones and other subdued colors. Many of them also wear distinctive earrings to display their devotion to the Prophets. In times past, the design of the earring also revealed a Bajoran's caste, but many modern Bajorans have discarded that tradition. HOMEWORLD: Bajor, the seventh of fourteen planets orbiting Bajor-B'hava'el, is a pleasant world similar in most respects to Earth. CULTURE: Bajoran culture began approximately 30,000 years ago. Through two multiple-millennia republics, periods of balkanization and chaos, and a brutal occupation by the Cardassians, it has remained largely unified and coherent. The Bajoran religion, which forms the cornerstone of the culture, centers on the worship of enigmatic beings known as the Prophets, who live in the Celestial Temple (the Bajoran wormhole). Through their sacred texts and hundreds of prophecies recorded over the ages, Bajorans attempt to understand the will of the Prophets and live according to their wisdom. An elaborate hierarchy of religious officials—ranjens, prylars, and vedeks, all under the guidance of the kai—guides and teaches the Bajorans and participates in planetary government via the Vedek Assembly. People all over the Alpha Quadrant also know Bajor for its art. From painting and sculpture to literature and song, the Bajorans produce works of art, both religious and secular, envied and admired by many other civilizations. Sales of artistic and craft products form a significant part of Bajor's interstellar economy. COMMON NAMES: Bajorans place the surname before the given name. For example, Kira Nerys's given name is Nerys; Kira is her family name (and the one she uses in conjunction with her military rank). FAMILY NAMES: Akorem, Anjohl, Bareil, Faren, Jaro, Kalem, Kira, Krim, Kubus, Latara, Latha, Lenaris, Li, Ro, Shakaar, Tahna, Trentin, Varis, Winn, Woban. MALE NAMES: Antos, Edon, Essa, Furel, Holem, Hovath, Kag, Laan, Los, Mabrin, Nalas, Oak, Pol, Reon, Taban, Tennan. FEMALE NAMES: Adami, Fala, Laren, Leeta, Lupaza, Meru, Neela, Nerys, Sul. Source: *Memory Alpha: Bajoran *Memory Beta: Bajoran *Star Trek DS9 RPG Core Game book (LUG) (page 44) *thedemonapostle